


Prince Nuada/Reader (oneshot series)

by aspiringwriterofamazingstories



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy II: The Golden Army
Genre: Accidental Boyfriend, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Law Student, Magic, Monster Boyfriend, Summoning, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, adult reader, enemies to lovers (kind of?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwriterofamazingstories/pseuds/aspiringwriterofamazingstories
Summary: Reader is a law student. One night, the stress takes its toll and she decides to spend some time by herself in her apartment drinking and messing around with a strange book her late grandmother gave her. She doesn’t anticipate waking up to seeing a handsome elf prince in her room as a result.
Relationships: Nuada (Hellboy)/Reader, Nuada/Reader, Prince Nuada/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be working on a series of oneshots surrounding Prince Nuada. My hope is to use these as creative practice and work my way up to writing a series. Oneshots will be posted in the order I write them, but you don't have to read them in any particular order.

He had been sitting in a chair nearby her bed where she had been slumbering now for hours. Spread over her chest was the open book she had no business in possessing. On her nightstand sat an empty glass she had been using to consume her spirits. 

Of course, he wasn’t surprised she had the book. Humans had a way of getting their greedy hands on everything that didn’t belong to them. However, he couldn’t feel complete hatred towards her. She had summoned him back to life—but with a price. 

He had once shared a connection with his sister, Nuala, but the summoning incantation only allowed for one of their souls to be brought back. As a result, he would be bound to whoever summoned, regardless of race. He would have to care for this human if he wished to remain alive. 

His brow raised as the human woman stirred in her sleep, a small tired moan escaping her lips before she shifted positions and continued her slumber. The book fell and collided with the floor and laid their face down and open, similar to how she now appeared on the bed—one arm dangling off the end, her body turned over. Her face was still visible as it rested on its side against the pillow. A brief thought passed through his mind— _She’s actually rather fortunate looking…maybe even beautiful._ But that thought was quickly followed by a defensive one— _for a human._

Still, he couldn’t help but reach over and brush a few strands of her surprisingly soft hair away from her face. And this, it seemed, did just the trick, as another drowsy grumble came from her and her eyelids began to part. 

Once her eyes were open just enough to meet his own, she first squinted as if trying to make sense of the fact that she wasn’t alone. Then, once her mind processed she wasn’t in the presence of a normal man (perhaps noticing his golden irises), she jolted to complete alertness, sitting up straight and flinching back. 

“What the fuck?!” 

_Lovely_ , he thought, _A foul tongue as well._

* * *

Your heart raced at a rapid pace and you rested your hand over your chest as if that could calm it. There, sitting in the chair near your bed, was a strange man staring at you with a look of haughty indifference. But it wasn’t simply that there was a stranger in your house. It was the fact that this man clearly wasn’t human. His skin was pale, but not sickly—pale like a full moon. His long hair was also pale, though it dissolved to yellow towards the ends. His eyes were gold and his face was pleasantly angular. Handsome even. Though that didn’t stop you from feeling quite frightened. 

“What are you doing in my apartment?” you asked in a whisper. Terror stopped you from shouting. 

That look of indifference turned to one of annoyance, which seemed strange. How long had he been sitting there watching you, and if he broke in, why did it seem he wanted to be anywhere but there with you? 

“You summoned me,” he said. His voice was smooth enough to make a shiver run up your spine. Something was wrong. You should not have been having that kind of attraction to someone who broke in and had been watching you sleep. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” you said softly, “but please leave. I won’t call the cops if you leave.” 

“It’s best you not call your human authorities for your own benefit,” he said, “You wouldn’t want to get yourself hurt, I’m sure.” 

You scrambled for the right response but could only manage to sound more pathetic to this man who you were certain was quite powerful. “You’re scaring me…” 

And in just a moment, the oddest of the number of oddities already taking place occurred. His face softened—almost as if he were sorry for frightening you. But in a moment, it was gone. He reached over and grasped your wrist, not hard or aggressively, but so fast you hadn’t even sensed his movement before he touched you. Your heart began to drum against your chest, no longer protected by the hand had been resting over it, and you grew even more alarmed when you watched him use his free hand to reach towards the crimson sash of his black robe. Your mind wandered a moment wondering why he was dressed like some ancient warrior, but those thoughts were soon cut off by the sight of him pulling out a small blade. 

You opened your mouth to scream, but nothing came out. To your surprise, however, he didn’t hold it to you. Instead, he angled the blade against his sharp cheekbone and made a small cut. A trickle of gold liquid then began traveling down the side of his face, but that wasn’t what shocked you. What shocked you was the slight sting against your own skin on your face. Your free hand reflexively touched the spot that hurt, and to your terror, you felt the hot blood. You pulled your hand away to see the aggressive red staining your fingertips. But when you looked at him, you saw the small cut closing up. He then let go of your wrist and you touched your face once again. You felt no cut. Only the now drying blood you had smudged on your cheek. 

“What’s going on?” you asked more frantically now. 

“It is as I said already,” he said calmly yet still seemingly annoyed, “You summoned me.” 

He then picked up the book that must have fell to the floor when you were asleep. “There’s a reason my kind fought to keep yours from handling magic. You’re all far too irresponsible and reckless. Yet, it is your recklessness that has restored me, but it’s vital you listen closely. I have nothing to gain, as you can see, by hurting you. You have bound us together in more ways than you know. I would have preferred being bound to anyone other than an impetuous human, but this is the card that has been dealt to me.” 

You found yourself blinking in confusion, but then your mind searched back to the night before. You had been so stressed out over your classes and you had felt more weight on your shoulders than ever before for the past few months. You had gone home and decided to have a few drinks. Somewhere along the lines, you must have picked up the book your late grandmother gave you and dabbled around. 

You hadn’t believed her when she told you that you were of a long line of witches. You figured that it was the result of her dying brain trying to make sense of what was happening to her. But now, here you were, in the presence of what was probably the most frightening yet beautiful man you had ever seen—a man who was clearly not human. A man you had accidentally brought into your apartment and were now apparently stuck with. 

“I didn’t mean to,” you said, “I’m sorry…I can fix it!” 

Panic seemed to restore your voice. 

“There is no fixing it,” he said, “I’m not too keen on the situation at hand either, but for your own benefit, there will be no more impulsive mistakes made by you so long as we are attached.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weekend of staying in and reading the magic book from cover to cover looking for anything that might fix the mess you put yourself in, Monday comes and you have to go to class. But if you think the Elven prince is going to hide indoors while you go out, you are sadly mistaken.

“Look, I spent my entire weekend looking for a way to undo this, but now I have to go to class, and you can’t go with me.”

The Elven prince gave you that same annoyed stare as he sat across from you at your dining table. His chin resting on his knuckles propped up by his elbow.

“I should have expected you wouldn’t listen to me,” he said. His voice was level and patient, but there was something condescending about it. “Even if you are a witch, you’re still human,” he went on, “But it is as I said, there is no undoing it. We are permanently bound to one another as long as the other lives. You are foolish to think I would not accompany you out of your…” He paused and glanced around at his surroundings before continuing, “…humble living space. Whatever ill-will I feel towards your kind, I am grateful to you. However, you have already proven yourself to be quite irresponsible and reckless, and you’re already quite aware that whatever harm comes to you will come to me as well, and I would like to continue living. For that reason, I will be joining you if only to ensure that you do not put our lives at risk.”

Your glare was so strong, you could feel the heat of it in your chest. Your hands resting on the table formed into fists. Maybe you weren’t royalty or a beautiful elf like he probably would have preferred, but you were doing the best you could! Why did he have to talk to you like that—and why did he have to be so beautiful while doing it?

“So, how do you suppose I explain you to my classmates? To my professor? I’m not quite sure if you are up to date with the politics of our world, but magical beings like yourself aren’t exactly treated well. I’m not saying it’s right. It’s wrong and I wish it were different, but if they come after you, they can hurt me too.”

He smirked at this, as if you had just told him an amusing joke.

“My dear, do you honestly believe a human could hurt me?” he asked, “I don’t believe that’s something you need to worry about, and you certainly do not have to worry about anyone hurting you. Not with me by your side.”

You barely comprehended the words that came from his mouth, as everything after _“My dear”_ was a blur. And his desire to protect you would almost have been flattering if it wasn’t in his own best interest to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuada accompanies you to campus, but gives you a respectful space when you reach class--or does he?

It had been several years since it was made known that monsters and magic existed. You were younger then, but you would never forget that wondrous feeling that ignited inside you as you sat next to your grandmother on the couch and stared wide-eyed at the television screen watching the hulking red man they called Hellboy and the dark haired woman who set own her body ablaze as she glared at authorities. 

Your grandmother seemed barely phased. In fact, she seemed a little annoyed with the whole situation displayed on the news. “I guess they were bound to come out sometime or another,” she said as she licked her fingertip and turned the page of the magazine she was reading. 

With everything that had gone on in recent days, her lack of wonderment made a lot more sense now. You understood why she kept you being a witch a secret. Most humans didn’t take too kindly to the existence of magical beings, but witches had a certain privilege. Witches could blend in with humans, and as long as they didn’t make waves, they could live full lives without ever being discovered. They‘d been doing so for hundreds of years. Still, knowing you were a witch would have been useful information, and maybe if you’d known earlier, you would have known better than to get drunk and play around with the incantations inside the book she gave you. 

At the very least, Nuada agreed to give you space once you reached campus. He remained outside the classroom during the lecture. However, he still drew attention—how could he not? Aside from being an Elf, he wasn’t assimilated like many non-humans were. While others did their best to appear more human, Nuada looked to be ready for battle at any moment and he seemed to take pleasure in eyeing down anyone who so much as looked at either of you a moment too long. Yet, he also carried himself in a dignified matter. He had the regal air one would expect from royalty walking among commoners. 

As class began, you could feel the eyes of your classmates on you. Many had seen you arrive with Nuada and they surely had many questions that they were too intimidated to ask you. When the professor entered, it was obvious he too had been thrown off by the Elf’s presence, as he walked down the steps to the front of the lecture hall adjusting his collar and cringing uncomfortably. 

Ironically, this was your _Civil Rights Law_ class. 

You felt a strange embarrassment as you did your best to focus on the lecture—not from Nuada being nearby, but for the people in your class who still had part of their attention on you even as your professor began to assign some rather complex work to be done outside of class. They were supposedly in the class because some part of them was interested in helping marginalized communities. Weren’t magical beings marginalized? So, what? You came to campus with an Elf close by your side. Didn’t they realize that they would likely be assigned to represent people like him in the future? 

_Maybe they think he’s your boyfriend…_

The thought passed your mind and then you felt embarrassed for yourself. You felt your face heat up as you sunk slightly in your seat. But how else could they have viewed the situation? Unless you wanted to share your secret witch heritage and admit that you got drunk and stupid with a spell book, there was really very little explanation as to why the Elf was barely letting you out of his sight. 

Then, something else happened…you felt something on top of your internal mortification—amusement. And then you felt something else inside of you…heard something. 

A mischievous chuckle. _His chuckle._

That amusement you were feeling was _his!_

Could he hear your thoughts? Was this part of the binding? 

You suddenly felt panic. How much did he hear? _Oh God…kill me now…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home from class, Nuada questions you about the ex you ran into on your way to catch the bus. He seems invested. Is it pride or jealousy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best work, as it only took a few minutes for me to write, but I had to write it down while I had the time AND motivation, haha. Hope you enjoy it either way.

“Y/N, who is that man to you?” Nuada asked as you boarded the bus.

He was referring to _____, your ex who had dumped you a month or so prior. You had taken the break up pretty hard, but luckily, you were fortunate enough to not have any classes with him this semester. It was pure chance that you had run into him on your way to the bus stop.

“He’s no one,” you said quickly as you found an empty seat inside the bus. Nuada didn’t sit. Instead, he stood, holding the handle bar above you. His golden eyes, however, were zeroed in on you. “You know you cannot lie to me,” he said, “I would have thought you would have figured it out by now.”

You placed your bag in your lap and crossed your arms in front of you, biting your lip and focusing your attention out the window as the bus began to move. “I can feel what you’re feeling,” he went on, completely disrespecting the fact that you were clearly trying to ignore him. “And you were feeling a variety of things as he spoke to you,” he continued, “Anger, hatred...something close to _infatuation_ , even.”

Your attention snapped back in his direction. “Look, I’d rather not talk about it, okay?” you said, “I’m trying to move past it and it’s none of your business anyway.”

And then you saw something change in his expression. His brows furrowed slightly as he sat next to you. “Ah,” he said, “Heartbreak.”

“Yes, Nuada, he dumped me,” you said, “Now, can we drop it, please? Like I said, it’s none of your business.”

“Oh, but my dear, it is,” he said, “I’d rather not have the trouble of feeling those pesky emotions you have towards that rather-- _dull_ man.”

Your eyes widened as you saw him move to remove something from his sash. He wasn’t really thinking about removing a weapon right there in broad daylight, was he?

_He was._

You watched as he pulled out the blade he had used the other day to place a small cut along his cheekbone to illustrate your connection to him. He held it out in front of him and traced the edge with his pale slender finger as if he were examining fine art. “Shall I rid you of him?”

You looked around frantically to see if anyone was watching and you clasped your hand over his. “Are you insane?” you whispered to him harshly, “Put that away!”

If the wrong person saw the two of you with his weapon out, both of you would be in big trouble, especially with him being magical. He already had a target on his back.

“You’re going to get us into trouble!”

He let out a little chuckle and it was then you became conscious of just how close you were to him--leaning into him with your hand over his. You felt your skin heat up as you pulled away and he put the blade away.

“I’ll put it away for now,” he said, “Only because it’s making you ill at ease, but I will not hesitate to take it out again _and_ use it if that man becomes a burden.”


End file.
